For Love, Omae wa ore no desu
by Myriel DesTorrents
Summary: EXTRA M: The real ending of For Love's chapter 3. What fully happened between Sesshoumaru and Rin.


For Love : Omae wa ore no desu  
EXTRA M of _For Love_'s chapter 3

She came to a small clearing where a huge cherry tree was in bloom. The sun was shining on the youkai's silver hair. He was so handsome, so impressive. Rin held back the words that already rattled in her mouth to take a small pause and admire him. Sesshoumaru-sama. She loved him so much. He who had revived her twice. He who had watched over her for all these years. He who had saved her. She wanted him. He haunted all her thoughts. Sesshoumaru-sama.

He turned and looked at her without saying a word. His golden eyes looked soft, telling something that left her speechless and made her nervous. He already knew what she had come to tell him. He had guessed everything, with a single glance. She saw in those eyes a mixture of tenderness and pain. Rin's heart started sinking.

- Rin, he said softly.

Sesshoumaru approached the young woman, dressed in a bright red kimono that he had given her not so long ago. The red of his clan, the clan of the Inu. "How appropriate for such a unique day", he mused.

- My choice is made.

She opened her mouth as if to question him, but Sesshoumaru was quicker and took possession of her lips, kissing her passionately. Rin's amazement was so overwhelming that she actually forgot to breathe. Her heart started beating so fast that she felt like it would burst out of her chest. Sesshoumaru understood the fever that was taking hold of the young woman and tightened his grip even more. Rin would die one day, Rin would leave him alone again and he would suffer, but now, Rin was there, alive in his arms. He would not have to endure the intense pain of seeing her love another, of seeing her pass away without him. No, Rin was for him. She was the only one. The only one worthy of him. She was human, paradoxically... But Sesshoumaru was no longer thinking about such considerations. Rin was the most precious thing on this miserable Earth. More precious than power, more precious than life.

Rin's hands brushed through his hair and slid down the back of his neck. Sesshoumaru remembered very well how easily she had managed to haunt his nights, with a single kiss exchanged years ago. The young girl whose desire had awakened on that day when she stood naked in the pond had changed. Her smell was now that of a seductive woman and he could feel her very life force in his arms. The taste of her infinitely seductive mouth had made him hungry and Sesshoumaru and had no intention of stopping.

He slipped his other hand down her back and deftly unfastened the knot of his obi. His mouth went down from Rin s lips, punctuating her chin along the way with many small kisses, ending up getting lost where her hair met the tender and sensitive skin of her neck. Rin moaned softly in his right ear as he drew a path on her neck with his tongue, following the vibration of her blood. The obi was already lying in the grass when Sesshoumaru bit her skin and the lobe of her ear. Rin s small cries and the rapid uplift of her breast set his desire ablaze.

Before laying her on the ground, he opened her silk kimono. She wore a second dress underneath, since the season was still cold. But these undergarments wouldn t remain an obstacle for long. He laid her on gently the ground, using the kimono as a cushion, and remained on his knees to remove his armor. Rin watched, fascinated. He said as he moved close to her:

- You came back to me, Rin. Now you re mine only.

She smiled and replied, warmly:

- This is exactly what I want, Sesshoumaru-sama.

He growled and took her lips. He felt the warm curves of her body under his own, the hands of Rin caressing his back, did not refrain from sliding lower onto his bottom. She spread one leg on the side while slowly moving the other up along his knee, reaching behind his thigh. His breathing got heavier and Sesshoumaru felt his desire for Rin increased all the more by her taunt. As if he didn't already want her enough... He gritted his teeth, looking at her, trying to make eye contact but found out it was not such a good idea. Her dark eyes were obscured by passion, her mouth red from their kisses. She bowed her head back, sighing as he introduced his hand under her kimono and softly touched her skin. Rin, oh Rin...

He quickly opened her remaining dress as she undid the belt of his great white kimono. He let her proceed, fascinated by her initiative. She flung the silk cloth behind and he found himself shirtless. She was silent, but her eyes seemed to seek his approval. He gave a slight nod and she laid her hand on hir shoulder. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. The feeling was even more intense than he had hoped. The slender fingers glided from his arms to his hands, then continued the journey from his hips and rising up to his chest. Sesshoumaru's eyes were still closed when he felt her moving underneath. She gave him a first kiss in the center of his torso, but many others quickly followed. She traced a path of fire on the skin of the youkai. She went down onto his stomach and put her hands on his bottom, but he did not intend to let her go further. He took her in his arms and laid her on the ground.

Rin might have had some knowledge of what could occur between a man and a woman, but she was still unaware of the feelings she had lit in him. Sesshoumaru's mouth became more passionate as he explored the warmth of her body. Rin felt his fingers on the skin of her breasts, on her belly, pelvis, thighs and bottom. Sesshoumaru had every intention of showing her the consequences of her actions... He leaned on the desirable body and he began to draw his own pathway of kissing. Rin, whenever she felt his warm lips on her skin, could not help producing little cries, as if she could feel some sweet electric currents. She kept moving her fingers through Sesshoumaru-sama's hair, but she felt him going lower, and lower. She did not even blush when he touched her where the inner fire was burning. She didn't even think to be embarrassed or anything, as if any hint of decency had disappeared from this world. She felt insanely hot under him.

She looked at him removing his pants. She knew very well what was to come, the villagers were not doing in secret. But she was not afraid because it was him. It could be only him, always. Without him, she would be mere dust. Before him, she was so alone. He was her light, her love. She was not afraid of belonging to him completely.

Sesshoumaru opened the legs of the young woman and slowly became part of her. Rin was more than hot, she was boiling. The close contact of her skin almost drove him mad, but he managed to keep control. The hymen. He lay down on her while stroking her cheek and he said, pushing harder:

- I'm sorry.

Rin clenched her teeth from the invading pain. Her whole body was tense and Sesshoumaru paused a few minutes. He added:

- It's because I am the first, Rin.

- Sesshoumaru-sama will always be the only one, she said.

- And you, the last for me, Rin. The most precious.

Rin was moved by these words. She did not ask for so much. She knew that the youkai would live much longer. In fact, she'd never seriously believed that he could connect with her at such an intimate level, way beyond his initial acceptance of her presence by his side. Of course she had dreamed about it, since that day when he had set his eyes on her body and had kissed her in the small pond. Since that time he had thought her that desire and love were not necessarily related. For her, the two were inseparable. And she came to understand that she was moved by more than desire. She saw his kindness more clearly the attention he was paying her. Rin felt deeply loved.

Sesshoumaru knew that his words had revealed his feelings more clearly than he had ever done. But he did not wish to conceal his feelings for her. Rin's life was too short for misplaced pride. He wanted this woman to feel cherished, to know how much she meant to him.

The fire awoke once more for Rin as he began to move within her again.

- Sesshoumaru-sama...

Passion took over when he heard her whisper his name that way. He increased the pace while marveling at the color pleasure brought to her face. Her delicious lips that followed the rhythm of his body movements. Her half-closed eyes that peered at him through her dark lashes. Her sound that sent his mind soaring with abandon. Sesshoumaru became harder as he felt the orgasm rising. He did nothing to stop the wave of pleasure that filled him as he came within her. Almost simultaneously, she tensed around him as he abandoned any idea of control.

This day, he brought her close to him.

Rin was his. All his. Until the end.

-xxxxx-

_Omae wa ore no desu_ is the Japanese translation of the title of _For Love_'s chapter 3, _You're mine_ since this is the real ending of this chapter. Since Sesshoumaru and Rin are Japanese characters, I found it interesting to use Japanese to transmit the real words of Sesshoumaru-sama. I can almost hear him...

Myriel


End file.
